Davide Scarlet
"The Scarlet Dominion will prevail!" - Davide Scarlet Quotes "People see me as an evil dictator that gives no damn about his people.... But thats all propaganda... I see my fairies, as my own children... I care about them... Nobody than the fairies has seen me surrounded by them... When they are sad and happy. They are my people, they are my family." "The Dominion is not here to break the people, it's here to protect the people." "I fight the monsters that threaten the people of Gensokyo. The People of Gensokyo fights the one that threaten the monsters." "I write my stories so that people will read it and when they read it they will read about the characters... What i'm doing is... i add everyone that i once knew into the story... making them pretty much immortal. People will read about me and my friends and them and they will think about us. Maybe they will look us up on the internet. *cries* I'm sorry. This is my most emotional part... It's very important for me to make sure that future people will remember us." "This is not the Age of The Banner's Universal Extermination, this is not the Age of Gods and Kings, this is the Age of The Scarlet Dominion." Diary Hello Diary! this is Davide Ingrassia ... writing? yeah! ummm. Nothing special today, just did some more roleplay. Yes! Roleplay! I love roleplay! I LOVE my stories! ... end of this diary? ''-------------------------'' So, i actually hope someone will read this in the future... My children? or my lover? i don't know... Hello future person what my relationship status may be! So... there has been... conspiracies about some scientists in a secret area making a machine that allows you to travel through the 4th wall? Ha! That would be cool! I would be able to live in my story like my dreams!... ''-------------------------'' Ummmm, where do i start? So. This may be the end ... Yeah i just wrote some pages.... 3. Half-life 3 confirmed? Oh well lets get to the point. The scientists with the 4th wall machine thing? yes they were real, there is a huge shockwave coming right now. Hopefully i will survive. If i won't.... then, farwell. ''-------------------------'' OK BREAKING NEWS! Not news but that... shockwave? TELEPORTED me ... I don't know WHERE i am but i will find out! I'm in some sort of forest, i guess i will just follow the road... ''-------------------------'' ummm no no no this can't be happening... I must be dreaming. I'm writing in my dream. I just.... Met Reimu? Thats not possible! She doesn't exist! right? ''-------------------------'' Ok i'm writing and running. There are youkai after me and i don't like it! Where would i go in the story?... hmmmm. Aha! Scarlet Devil Mansion! ''-------------------------'' Ok! I sneaked in! I guess i'll just find Remilia? I have a bad feeling. She's a vampire and i'm a human. I don't want to get eaten or ... well... DIE... ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ''-------------------------'' ... This is Davide Scarlet writing. General of The Scarlet Estate. The Mistress just tasked me to conquer some places of Gensokyo in her name. I lead The Fairies to battle for the glory of the mistress. ''-------------------------'' I jumped into ranks and i'm now the co-owner of the scarlet estate. I now rule a part of Gensokyo with my mistress Remilia Scarlet. Fun isn't it? ''-------------------------'' I met someone called Erik Scarlet today in another dimension. I don't like it there so i just returned here. ''-------------------------'' I.... Don't know what to say.... Why would Remilia do this? Abandon her whole idea? Has she gone mad?! No, i cannot allow this! I must continue it! Even if i have to split up from the scarlet empire... ''-------------------------'' A civil war broke out. The Scarlet Dominion vs The Scarlet Estate. The Fairies and i will continue what she has started. Remilia betrayed her own people and she will pay for that... WITH BLOOD... The Scarlet Dominion will prevail! ''-------------------------'' All my life i never expected this to happen... Being a leader of a nation in Gensokyo. My enemies see me as an evil dictator that wants to rule whole of Gensokyo by myself. No! I am not that! My Fairies are the children of my dominion, i am the dominion! The Fairies are my children and daughters and they love me! ''-------------------------'' Alice decided to turn against me and break down my nation, hard work and my family. If she wants a fight, she will get one! ''-------------------------'' I found my girlfriend today! Elizabeth! She somehow got the powers to change into everyone she likes. Thats pretty cool. ''-------------------------'' This has been on my mind for a long time. This is... the 4th wall broke right? These dreams people now exist. Does that mean... me and sayon's stories... can it really be? Can The Banner exist? I don't want to find out. ''-------------------------'' so many years in Gensokyo. It's just insane. I got a child called Emily and i am the leader of a nation. Things really have changed. ''-------------------------'' It's time for a final battle against The Scarlet Rebellion. Hopefully we win so we can restore peace into Gensokyo. I don't want to hurt them, they are part of Gensokyo so they are my people. My Fairies, friends and generals are ready to fight in my name and in the name of the dominion. Once again, if i won't survive, farwell. ''-------------------------'' ... Ok... Someone called Shinki just changed the timeline because Alice was about to explode. Who is Shinki? Where is she from? What is she doing here? Ok i have seen the touhou wiki and she's Alice's adoptive mother. Awwwww~ I wish i could do that to my daughter if she wasn't out fighting stuff and playing with her friends all the time! ''-------------------------'' It has been a long time diary. Shinki... is kinda evil... Also she wants to undo my work right now. All i want is peace and a united gensokyo! Because... ... My fairies found something in the woods in the last timeline, it looked like a dead Banner minion. It must exist. The Banner must exist, i got to prepare my children for the worst. ''-------------------------'' The Banner attacked Gensokyo. Shinki said that i escaped to another world, i didn't flee i was looking for information... Women.... They just don't understand me... ''-------------------------'' It's time for a speech. Shinki controls demons and we cannot allow that here. Demons are dangerous and they will destroy Gensokyo. Also, The Banner may control them so we got to. ''-------------------------'' Oh oh oh! Sanae writing here! Such a fascinating diary, he asked me to write for him in here so here it comes! ... dear diary. That stupid godly fire crow burned me... I am unable to do anything, good thing dear Sanae saved me and is here to help. She's so nice... Finaly to see someone nice outside of the dominion in Gensokyo that doesn't hate me... ''-------------------------'' I was able to walk again but The Banner attacked the HQ... So many death oh god... my poor children... The Banner will pay for what he has done! My children will be avanged! This is swear! ''-------------------------'' I beaten Kanako and took over the moriya shrine. Nice! Now i can spend a lot of time with Sanae! hehe~ ''-------------------------'' Today i got really pissed off at Erik Scarlet and Shinki.... How dare they tell me what to do with my people and nation? We are doing things fine! ''-------------------------'' I'm in Makai hiding for The Banner. He wants me for important information, well i already guessed this would happen, i made him.... Other than that, i had training with Lancelot and Shinki today. I... don't know... but i keep feeling something inside of me everything Shinki is close.... It feels so happy... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. A Banner assassin almost killed me today. Good thing Shinki and the maid what i forgot her name of, sorry.... They killed the assassin in a brutal way that i will never accept... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. Today i have trained with Lancelot, i almost beaten him! It's just... that thing that happened after... Shinki... Likes to be close to me?... It makes me so happy... I haven't been so happy in a long time. I can finaly kinda be myself again. Also, she made a room that looks exactly like my old room back in the day... I miss my mother and father... sigh... I want to be around Shinki a lot now... because.... well.... ... i don't even want to write it in the diary... sorry diary... I think ... I think i like her.... ''------------------------ The rest of the pages are torn off and some are stolen by Candy.'' Soviet conscript by artconscript.png|Davide Scarlet DavideScarlet2.png 20160426005650_1.jpg|The Scarlet Dominion Defeated 20160425185744_1.jpg|The Scarlet Dominion Victory Davide Scarlet Moon.jpg|Davide Scarlet Drawing vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h58m56s420.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h58m19s655.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h57m47s631.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving (seeing a dead Fairy) vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h57m33s682.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving (Ready to kill the two Ponies) vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h57m28s651.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving (Talking to the Ponies) vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h57m04s289.jpg|Davide Scarlet and The assault on Ponyliving vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h56m07s313.jpg|Youmu, Marisa and Reisen vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h55m30s543.jpg|Reisen taking out her weapon vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h54m02s868.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Elizabeth (Minecraft form) vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h35m34s369.jpg|Davide Scarlet vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h35m09s449.jpg|Reisen ready to fire her gun vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h34m41s332.jpg|Reisen ready to fire her gun vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h34m04s852.jpg|Scarlet Dominion taking care of Minecraftia vlcsnap-2016-05-05-03h31m35s840.jpg|Scarlet Dominion assaulting Equestria. 20160423024926_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet and his allies of the past. 20160420003312_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet in Germany 1939 20160414204654_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Lancelot fighting Banner Minions. 20160411003132_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet riding Sanae home. 20160409205921_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet, his dominion and his allies. 20160403195130_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet and his Dominion 20160403174756_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet teaching Sanae how to use a Danmaku Rifle. 20160402044221_1.jpg|Sanae picking up a burned Davide Scarlet. 20160401163254_1.jpg|Scarlet Dominion invasion 20160401163239_1.jpg|Scarlet Dominion invasion 20160401163153_1.jpg|Scarlet Dominion invasion 20160326170915_1.jpg|Scarlet Dominion with dead Banner Minions 20160322170207_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet talking to Remilia Scarlet from another dimension. 20160321170116_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Remilia Scarlet from another dimension. 20160319173157_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet meeting Remilia Scarlet from another dimension. 20160312045837_1.jpg|Davide Scarlet comforting a Fairy while The Banner invades Gensokyo for the first time. 2016-01-17_00002.jpg|Davide Scarlet, Friends and Followers. 2016-01-11_00001.jpg|Davide Scarlet meeting Wallance Breen. 2015-12-16_00001.jpg|The Dominion found a Dead Pooki Soldier. 2015-12-12_00001.jpg|Scarlet Dominion invading Doll Front. 2015-11-15_00001.jpg|Davide Scarlet confronting Alice Margatroid. 4bccb89e8778c678bc129b9c33054eb7.jpg|Youmu Konpaku armed 2015-10-06_00002.jpg|Scarlet Dominion Parade with Allies. 2015-05-16_00001.jpg|Elizabeth (Minecraft form) talking to Remilia Scarlet. 2015-05-14_00003.jpg|Davide Scarlet in No Admin. 2015-03-21_00004.jpg|Davide Scarlet back in The Scarlet Estate time. 2015-01-26_00003.jpg|Davide Scarlet in A.R.T The Movie. 2015-01-13_00001.jpg|Youmu training Davide Scarlet. 2015-01-02_00003.jpg|Davide Scarlet's first week in The Scarlet Estate. 2015-01-01_00015.jpg|Davide Scarlet in Ponyliving Isles. 1.jpg|Scarlet Dominion Propagenda before Shinki. 2.jpg|Scarlet Dominion Propagenda after Shinki. One nation, one flag.jpg|One Nation, One Flag. lunar_defence_corps_by_u_joe-d6tz8te.jpg|Lunar Defence Force 6de1a4d9933a75df0545b4a3f513259a.jpg|Reisen and small bunnies. 95eb7bb394b585aa5fa9dd37c18bb239.png|Reisen 189546.jpg|Marisa b20000da4567073423d0e51b9854186a.jpg|Reisen on The Moon. e4904869a071aa6e887edb1f06da61d8.png|Marisa hl2 2016-03-08 21-40-58-30.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Fairies singing. hl2 2016-03-08 21-47-44-35.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Fairies singing. hl2 2016-03-08 21-49-29-86.jpg|Davide Scarlet and Fairies singing. MFBvich83e8.jpg|Reisen and Reisen Scarlet Revenge.jpg|Scarlet Dominion and Sword Slash sample-c82532f863794a4ad12d6585a36064f0.jpg|Reisen Davide and ShinkiNoSpeech.jpg Davide Scarlet IRL Epic.jpg|Davide Scarlet In real-life Davide Scarlet4PASTsmall.png|Davide Scarlet General of The Scarlet Estate Davide Scarlet5.png|Davide Scarlet bywar.jpg astrium flag.jpg|Scarlet Astrium flag Eientei Dominion.jpg|Eientei Dominion flag Makai Dominion Flag.jpg|Makai Dominion flag Scarlet Dominion Flag.jpg|Scarlet Dominion flag ss+(2016-10-25+at+05.59.16).png ss+(2016-11-11+at+06.05.35).png ss+(2016-11-11+at+06.30.35).png ss+(2016-11-12+at+06.40.57).jpg ss+(2016-11-12+at+07.14.36).png ss+(2016-11-22+at+04.57.52).png ss+(2016-11-23+at+12.15.54).png